Radiance
by Jedi Alice
Summary: The radiant daughter of Apollo, Rachella is admired by all who meet her. Except Prandine, that is. Will he be able to keep Prince Endon from falling in love with the beautiful, heroic demigod, or will love conquer all? "I guess this is why Auntie Artemis says that men are idiots." Rated M. EndonXOC
My attempt at a Pre-Shadow Lord EndonXOC fanfic. Please don't hate!

Radiance

"One day, you'll meet someone who doesn't  
care about your _past,_  
Because they'll want to be  
part of your _future._ "

Jarred wasn't Prince Endon's only friend in the Palace at Del. No. Hidden away in a tree that overlooked the royal gardens was a young girl named Rachella Goldenbloom, and she was more beautiful than even the roses that she wore in a wreath on her head, with long golden hair, golden eyes, and a youthful, smiling face.

Rachella was a princess in her own right. Though her mother was a Palace musician, her father was rumored to be the Greek god Apollo, god of music, medicine, and the sun. Indeed, she seemed to be blessed with a beautiful voice and innate musical skill, as well as extensive knowledge of medicines from around the world. But she was a strange princess, as well. She wore a hoopskirt that ended just above her knees, not a trace of paint, and could often be found perched in her favorite tree, strumming a lyre and singing so that even the birds fell silent to listen.

It was well known that many of the nobles' sons were smitten with her, and the King himself adored her as his own daughter. The only one who just couldn't get along with her was the Chief Advisor, Prandine. He appeared sickened by her upbeat and positive attitude, and Rachella in turn despised his stick-in-the-mud disposition. Thus, a terrible rivalry was born. Whenever they would cross paths, Rachella would "accidentally" trip him. Likewise, Prandine tried many times to poison the girl, but to no avail.

Rachella was immune to all toxins, venoms, and poisons.

But Endon and Jarred loved her. when they were but children, they saw her as the wonderful sister who could charm the flowers into growing bigger and brighter. When they hit puberty, they both had crushes on the girl. And when they finally became young men, they would often vie for her attention and affection.

How had she come into their lives? It was a long time ago, when Endon and Jarred had been only five years old...

Endon had been playing alone in the Palace gardens. Jarred was in bed with a minor cold. And Rachella, a shy child at the time, had been on the opposite side of the garden, reading a book of poetry. Everything was going just fine, until Rachella spotted a rather large, scary black snake slithering through the grass toward the prince. 'Your Highness, look out!" she yelled, drawing the boy's attention to the serpent.

With a childish shriek, Endon had leapt to his feet and tried to run away, but the sake was faster. Before Rachella could fire an arrow at the hideous creature, it had nipped the young Prince on the calf. A moment after the young boy screamed in pain, there was the sound of an arrow quickly whizzing through the air, and the snake lay dead, one of Apollo's own arrows in it's head, pinning it to the ground.

Endon was curled up in the fetal position, already feeling the venom racing through his small frame. Rachella was soon at his side, using her powers as the Daughter of Apollo to heal his wound. Not a moment too soon, she fed him a clear, almost tasteless liquid from a crystal vial, and the venom was neutralized. "You saved my life," Endon had said in awe. "Thank you! How can I repay you?"

"Aw, it was nothing, really," Rachella had blushed. "I'm just loyal to my Prince. All I ask for my reward is the snake's skin. Snakes are the enemies of my father and all his children are hunted by them. Thus, the serpent's hide will make an excellent spoil of war."

"Consider it done, young miss," a new voice had said. It was King Alton, Endon's father and King of Deltora. "And thank you for saving my son's life. What is your name?"

"I am Rachella Goldenbloom, daughter of Lord Apollo and a Palace musician," she said, bowing her head politely.

"Ah, the bastard child," Prandine had said behind the king.

"Silence, Prandine," the king had said angrily. "Miss Rachella, your father is a god, yes?"

Rachella nodded.

"Then by Royal decree, you shall forever be known as Princess Rachella Goldenbloom, and my adoptive daughter." The king declared, leaving Prandine sputtering in fury. "Until your sixteenth birthday, you shall be like a sister to my son and his friend, Jarred. After that, I think I might have you marry Endon. A little god-blood could strengthen the Line of Adin."

"B-But Your Majesty, this is highly unorthodox!" Prandine argued. "This girl is the daughter of a lowly musician and a bastard child at that!"

"Excuse me, Prandine, sir, but my mother is a favored musician in the Palace, and has won the favor of the great God Phoebus Apollo, and thus was blessed with his child," Rachella cut in, glaring daggers at the Chief Advisor. "Nearly all demigods are bastards, as you call them, as immortals cannot marry mortals. But my father is a god, thus I am royalty, so shut your stupid, ugly old man-trap!"

Silence.

"AH HA HAHA HAHA HA!" the king laughed. "You have fire in your belly, Princess. I admire those who stand up for themselves without regard for age, gender, or social class. Prandine, if I ever hear from the young Princess that you have spoken ill of her or her parents - mortal or otherwise - I'll throw you in the dungeon myself!"

Prandine visibly paled at that, but he never brought up Rachella's parents again.


End file.
